


You Are My Sunshine

by alljonnor



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljonnor/pseuds/alljonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor was taking guitar lessons and he was keeping it a secret until Jude’s birthday, where he will play the guitar and sing “You Are My Sunshine” to Jude in Jude’s bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Connor had been taking guitar lessons for a while secretly. First he had done some helping around to get the money, his dad supported financially only baseball, and when he finally got the money gathered up Connor found out that one of the kids on his class had a mother who played a guitar. When Karen, Dan’s mother and Connor’s guitar teacher, heard for what he needed to learn to play You Are My Sunshine she promised to help. After Connor insisted she took the money he had gathered and after Karen learned to play the song they sat down for their first lesson.

Some days it had been awful because he could have been ‘trying’ to do their homework with Jude instead of sitting with Karen playing until his fingers hurt but the thought of playing Jude’s favorite song to Jude on his birthday made him forget the burn on the fingers and now the day was finally here.

Connor looked at Lena, the only one who knew what Connor had planned, and cocked his eyebrow asking if she had put his guitar in Jude’s room. When Lena nodded and smiled to Connor, he stood up from his seat around the kitchen table of the Adams Fosters and gave Jude his hand.

Jude looked up to Connor curiously but gave him his hand and led them upstairs to Jude and Jesus’ shared room ignoring the catcalls that the twins made. Stef glanced at Lena but Lena just took her hand and reassured her wife that everything was under control.

In front of the bedroom door Connor stopped and turned to Jude smiling slyly. “Close your eyes.”

Jude made a face but closed his eyes without saying a word and let Connor lead him to his bed. He sat on the floor, his back resting against the bed while Connor took the guitar and sat down in front of Jude. Placing the guitar on his thigh Connor took a deep breath and started to play the song. Jude recognized the song immediately and opened his eyes wide, looking at Connor with a wide smile on his lips.

And then Connor started to sing.

Connor kept his eyes on the guitar, self conscious of his voice. Half way through the song Connor glanced up and saw that Jude was already staring into his eyes, smiling so widely Connor was afraid that Jude would crack his face. Connor looked back at his fingers on the guitar but was now more relaxed, the small smile never leaving his face.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Connor played the last notes and put the guitar on the ground next to him just in time before Jude slammed into him and they fell on the floor. Jude kissed Connor on the lips and then put his chin on Connor’s chest.

“You remembered.”

“Of course I did.”

Jude smiled and caressed Connor’s hair. “How long have you been taking classes?”

Connor took a moment to answer. “A while.”

“So that’s why you didn’t come to the movies the other day.”

“Yeah.”

Jude kissed Connor again but this time pressed his forehead against the crook of Connor’s neck and hugged Connor’s middle, his words muffled against the flannel shirt. “Connor. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to me.”

Connor smiled and pressed a kiss on Jude’s messy hair. “I’m glad you liked it.”

"Can you play it again?"

"Of course Sunshine."


End file.
